luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Elicia
"Mother Elicia" was one of the three Mage Queens mentioned along "Irina the Wise" and "Angie the Salubrious". She is known to have saved the lives of countless children. She is the creator of the Beast Fiends and is also Althea's creator. Background Four thousand years ago, she worked at a hospital helping children and that become her Mage Queen Legacy.Unfortunately, many children died and their friends and relatives suffering for their deaths. Elicia thought that if everyone was stronger then death wouldn't hurt them any more. With the help of Ayano and using forbidden magic, she performed several experiments related with humans, but none of them worked except her last creation. Although they were more powerful, they became Beast Fiends, and although their bodies were strong, their mind and heart aren't,resulting that most of them can't even talk and finally went berserk. The Navillians decided to stop them by sealing them away. When they casted the seal, the Beast Fiends along Elicia and the facility where she used to work were sent to Arthania,the forgotten realm. For the last 4,000 year, she keeping experimenting with life magic. Eventually,16 years before the story, she succeeded. The Beast Fiend she created is unlike the other as it possessed strong mind, heart and will. It has very resemblance to herself and she send to earth which is found by Ayano and named her Althea. When Roland and the party enter into Arthania and meet her at the Illusion Garden, they are surprised because she looks exectly like Althea. Although they defeat her, her desires to save her "children" at any expense transformates her into a god-like form and confronts them again. Depending in the player's selections during the game, after the last battle Althea and Roland destroy her with the ultimate spell "Phoenix Inferno" or Fatima and Roland with "Frozen Void". Skills 'Archimage Form' 'Dark Queen Form' Flash Drives 'Archimage Form' Doomsday.png|Doomsday LV1: Ultimate Power! Ultimate power!.png|Ultimate Power! 'Dark Queen Form' Ragnarok.png|Ragnarok LV1: The Creator Will! The Creator Will!.png|The Creator Will! Battle : See also: Elicia/Boss Elicia is fought as a boss during the chapter 30 in two consecutive battles. The first form is one that is quite a pain if you are not leveled properly because just trying to get there is filled with beast fiends. DO NOT try to by pass the fiends thinking reinforcements won't come because they come as soon as you get to the 2nd set of stairs. Once getting past the beasts, it is advisable to have FD's at the ready because Doomsday with crush you if you don't have 1000+ HP. Once getting past the first form, the second will arrive with a whopping 7,000 HP. Use Flash Drives to bring her down, overcoming her 350 HP regeneration. Fortunately, she's stantionary, but she has attacks with absurd range. Gallery holylightning.PNG|Holy Lightning crime.PNG|Crime:Lightning Strike 3524283979_9494c64116.jpg|Elicia's first FD, Doomsday. 3524285369_85aae52436.jpg|Elicia's second FD, Ragnarok. Quote * "Ayano, you have betrayed me. * "Who are you?(あなたは誰?) * "Sleep well.(おやすみなさい) * "Stop that." * "Where are my children?" * "Why must we fight?" * "Why do you harm me?" * "Go to sleep children. (眠りなさい、こどもたち〜)" * "I will not forgive this." * "I must achieve perfection." * "I must end all suffering." * "I must live on! (まだ命かされない)" * "Ingrate!!" * "Live my world!!" * "Ultimate Ray!!" * "Die, Die, Die!!" * "What is this power?" * "What is this ... this light ... this flame?" * "What is this ... this cold ... this darkness?" 'Trivia' * Elicia second form has remarkable appearance that Dahlia Hawthorne from Ace Attorney game. * Elicia appearance is very similar to Holy Mother Mary, her outfit which resemble pope and her will to save life.﻿ * Elicia is represented with lotus, the flower of death and rebirth. * Althea is physically identical to Elicia, because Elicia created her. Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Silver Category:Deceased